Stardust
by Nomad-117
Summary: The cosmos is vast and beautiful. Working at the SGC certainly taught SG-1 that and that it wasn't without danger and yet they had never seen anything like the world they had now stumbled upon. The locals simply call it Remnant.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own RWBY or Stargate, they are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, Mounty Oum and whoever owns Stargate, which certainly isn't me._

 _ **Summary:**_ _The cosmos is vast and beautiful. Working at the SGC certainly taught SG-1 that and that it wasn't without danger and yet they had never seen anything like the world they had now stumbled upon. The locals simply call it Remnant._

 **Chapter 1: There And Back Again**

Colonel Jack O'Neill had seen much in his life, though that was to be expected of a soldier who had conducted numerous black-ops and was one of the first humans to travel through the Stargate.

During his travels through the galaxy he had seen what the galaxy had to offer, good and bad, but never before had he seen creatures such as these that were currently attacking him and his team.

Said creatures looked like some kind of mutated bears, huge black behemoths with glowing red eyes and bony white plates and spikes on their backs. One was far larger than the rest, which most certainly didn't improve their odds.

So far they hadn't killed a single one of them as these things seemed to just shrug of their bullets with impunity, only Teal'c's staff weapon seemed to briefly stun them at best, but now that they were pissed off not even that seemed to have any effect anymore.

"Daniel? Any luck finding the DHD?" Jack shouted without looking behind him where their resident archeologist did his best to find the DHD, that they hoped would be somewhere close to the gate.

When they had traveled here the vicinity of the gate had been secure and peaceful looking, and it wasn't the first time they had to unearth an DHD or something similiar to travel home, although they never had done so while being under attack by apparently unkillable demon bears.

"No luck so far, I don't think I will before those things get too close, Jack." Daniel answered rather calmly for an archeologist that was in the middle of a battlefield but his time with the rest of SG-1 had apparently paid off.

"Damn." Jack cursed under his breath and fired another salvo in the nearest bear, again to no effect. "Carter fall back, Teal'c, cover fire we have to get out of here."

"Yes, sir." The blonde major shouted back and ran back as fast as she could. Although she left an anti-personnel mine at her previous position. Unfortunately the only effect the explosion seemed to have was throwing the creature that stepped on it down, not that it took long for it to stand up again.

Teal'c didn't say anything but his staff spewed one plasma bolt after another at the creatures, they seemed to be more distracted by the bright lights then the impacts themselves Jack noted annoyed.

"Jack we are surrounded, where exactly are you planning on going?" Daniel asked in his best impatient lecturing tone.

"Thought we look for an opening and then dash like mad, if you got better ideas then I would just love to hear them." Jack snarked with a barely suppressed eyeroll and continued to futily fire at the creatures that slowly came closer.

 _They take their time because they know that there isn't anything we can do to stop them!_ The Colonel thought angrily and scowled at his opponents. Their red eyes stared back with nothing but the desire to see him and his team teared limb for limb.

Daniel however didn't snark back, which would have been concerning enough but the shots that were suddenly fired behind him were certainly enough to get the aging military mans attention.

The archeologist had ungracefully fallen on his behind and fired his sidearm repeatedly at the beast in front of him. Even though it had the same black, red and white color scheme as the rest of the beasts that were attacking them this one resembled a wolf far more than a bear. Although it stood on its hind legs.

Unlike the rest of the creatures that had surrounded them it didn't seem content to simply corner them before ripping them to shreds, it wanted them dead and that as fast as possible. It lifted its clawed pawn to strike down Daniel as O'Neill fired at it until the magazine clicked empty. Behind him the rest of his team was trying to hold the rest of the creatures back, or rather distract them for a little while longer.

Jack for his part was more concerned with the threat in front of him, unfortunately he had no idea how to prevent his friends unfortunate demise, shortly followed by his own.

The solution to his predicament arrived accompanied by a female battle cry and a flurry of rose petals. The red streak that shot through his field of vision impacted the chest of the wolf like beast that had been about to skewer the archeologist.

To his surprise the beast was actually thrown back by the impact and even more surprising the red streak turned out to be a girl in a red hood. Not too dissimilar to how he always imagined the little red riding hood, only roughly half a meter smaller than expected.

While the death of his friend had been prevented at least for now, he could hardly relax. For now a child had gotten involved and would most likely die with them. Before he could shout at the girl to get out of here as fast as possible he heard a sound that reminded him of an incoming artillery projectile.

"Get down!" He shouted and without question his team threw themselves on the ground. The girl however kept standing as a metallic grey container impacted the ground right next to her. To O'Neill it looked like some kind of hightech coffin, or perhaps that was just the current predicament affecting his psyche.

Still, the girl had obviously expected this thing to come so perhaps it contained a way to stop the relentless beasts that had them surrounded. O'Neill was surprised to notice that they now, with the arrival of the girl, actually seemed restless.

The strange container opened, though O'Neill couldn't see what was within. Personally he hoped for a creepy animal repellent field generator. The girl grabbed something within and pulled out a red box.

 _Red box? What is she going to do with it? Throw it at them?_ O'Neill thought disappointed and annoyed. He had hoped against hope for a miracle that would save his team and now this had happened.

However, a moment later his misgivings changed into astonishment as the girl somehow transformed the box into a scythe that was taller than herself and charged at the creatures. He was about to shout a warning at her when her blade cut the wolf, that had tried to kill Daniel, neatly in half.

He couldn't help himself as he gaped at the sight of the small girl completely eradicating the beasts that had seemed invulernable just a moment ago. The red clad girl used what looked, and sounded like, high-powered shots to change her trajectory or give herself a boost when cutting one of the creatures apart. The way she seemed to know just what her enemies were going to do next showed that this was not her first time fighting against these monsters.

 _Is this what these people do around here? Beating up evil monsters that try to eat the tourists?_ He couldn't help but wonder as the last of the monsters fell to the ground, and quickly dissolved just like the rest of the corpses did.

"What are those things?" Daniel asked incredulously as any trace of the one sided massacre disappeared.

His question was ignored in favour of another. "Are you okay?" The girl asked concerned and ran up to them, unnaturally fast in O'Neill's opinion, and pulled down her hood. Revealing a shockingly young, and pale, face that was framed by black hair that slowly turned dark red at the tips.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Jack replied with a smile that hid how he felt about what in his eyes looked like a child soldier. "What were those things?"

"Uh… Grimm?" The girl replied obviously confused by his question. Apparently evil monsters that wanted to rip you to shreds were a common problem on this world.

"Well thank you for saving us. I am Daniel Jackson, nice to meet you." Daniel jumped in before Jack got the chance to fire of more questions that would make them look stupid.

"I am Ruby, Ruby Rose." The girl said as a way of introduction before she tried, and failed miserably, to look stern. "What were you doing in Emerald Forest? It's dangerous here!"

"We noticed." Jack couldn't help but point out dryly. He was about to say more when a ringing sound emitted from the girl and her eyes suddenly widened.

"Uh-oh." She muttered as she pulled out what looked like a highly sophisticated handheld computer. After manipulating a few symbols on the holographic display the face of a stern looking woman appeared. "Professor Goodwitch." Their saviour practically squeaked, whoever the woman was, she apparently made the young girl uncomfortable on some level.

"Miss Rose, would you be so kind to explain as to why you ordered your locker to be sent to the Emerald Forest?" The woman called, Goodwitch, asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Iwasgoingforawalk, whenIsuddenlyheardshots. Iwenttocheckitoutandfoundthosefour. Ruby blurted out with a speed that made very hard to understand what she just said, and held the tiny computer in a way that Goodwitch could see SG-1. Jack got the distinct feeling that they had just been thrown under the bus.

"I see… and who are you?" The woman asked them as the full might of her stern gaze settled on them instead of Ruby.

"I am Colonel Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force, that is Major Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. We are explorers from the planet Earth." Jack explained as he pointed to each member of his team.

"Another planet you say?" Goodwitch asked skeptically and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm… Professor Goodwitch? Shouldn't we get them out of here before more Grimm appear?" Ruby asked shyly as the elder woman's gaze returned to her for a moment.

"Stay where you are, I will arrive shortly with an airship." Goodwitch said after a tiny moment of hesitation. "Afterwards we will get to the bottom of this."

Before anyone of them had the chance to reply to that she cut the connection. Sheepishly Ruby returned the device into her pocket. "Soooo…. You say you are from another world?"

"That is correct." Teal'c replied stoically and stared at the young girl unblinkingly.

"You don't look like aliens." Ruby settled on saying and squirmed a little under that gaze. "You look like just like every other human."

"Actually most of the galactic populace is human, due to the Goa'uld taking their slaves with them to different worlds." Daniel explained not that it helped Ruby much since she had no idea what Goa'uld were.

"Ookay?" Ruby replied slowly, unsure of what to make with that statement.

"Don't worry, it takes time to get used to the whole idea." Carter assured her with a gentle smile just as VTOL slowly touched down next to them. A door at the side of it slide open to reveal Goodwitch, who greeted them all with a critical look.

Eager to get out of the monster infested forest they all climbed into the aircraft, which gained altitude the moment the last of them had stepped in. "Miss Rose, you are to be commended for saving their lives, but next time you see something like that please notify a teacher." Goodwitch told the young girl matter of factly. "As for you, I don't know what you were doing in the Emerald Forest but what you did was both foolish and illegal. The forest is part of Beacon academy and no one is allowed to enter it without permission."

"To be fair we didn't know that. Since we are from a different planet and all that." Jack quipped only for the grin to leave his face at the glare he was receiving.

"Your claim that you are from another world is suspect at best and the stupidest excuse I've ever heard at worst." Goodwitch shot back without missing a beat. "You and your companions are wearing uniforms that belong to none of the four kingdoms. You could be who you say you are, or you could belong to some paramilitary group."

"We truly aren't, we are peaceful explorers-" Daniel began only to be cut of by the woman.

"Perhaps what you say is true, but think about it from my perspective. Four armed people show up in a place they shouldn't be and claim that they come from another planet. Would you believe them?" Was the woman's calm reply as she looked at each of them with her piercing green eyes.

"I can understand your suspicion, truly I do. All we ask is that you give ourselves a chance to prove who we are." Daniel answered her diplomatically.

"Um… Professor Goodwitch?" Ruby said hesitantly and lifted her hand like she would in the classroom. "I don't know if it helps but… they claim that they don't know what Grimm are, and from what little I saw when they fought them… I think they've never seen one before."

"Thank you, Miss Rose. Your account will be needed when we present their case to Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood." The teacher told her student professionally, though the young girl didn't seem to look forward to being in the presence of more authority figures. However before the Ruby got the chance to reply the VTOL touched down with just the slightest hint of a shudder when the engines were turned off.

The door slide back to reveal, an admittedly, impressive view. Wherever they had been taken, the building, or rather buildings, were certainly something to look at. Great halls, green in between the pathways, and above them all a tower that overlooked the entire area.

"Nice place you got here." Jack couldn't help but comment as he stepped out of the VTOL. "Carter, what do you think?"

"Well, sir, I am no architect but some of these buildings look like they could teach us a thing or two about structural engineering." The Major replied as she looked at the buildings with a critical eye.

"You could have just said that it was pretty." O'Neill groused with an eyeroll, unfortunately Professor Goodwitch chose that moment to intervene.

"I am afraid that I cannot allow you any further while armed. If you do not comply I will notify the police. However, if we are convinced that you are telling the truth we will return your weaponry to you before your… departure." The stern professor told them and pointed to a row of lockers behind her.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice." Jack grumbled but nonetheless complied with the demand as he put his various weapons into the locker. His team followed suit and disarmed, not that he was certain that it made any difference. Their previous attempts to harm these _Grimm_ had failed spectacularly only for teenager to swoop in and kill them all in a matter of moments. "Alright, let's meet with this Ozpin and Ironwood. Those were their names, right?"

" _Professor_ Ozpin and _General_ Ironwood." Goodwitch replied and stressed the titles as she sent him a disapproving look.

"A Professor and a General?" Carter asked and cocked her head to the side. "Is this some kind of military installation?"

"It's Beacon academy! Where people get trained to become huntsmen and huntresses!" Ruby explained exuberantly, acting for the first time since they met her like a teenager should. Her teacher stayed silent apparently contend to let Ruby explain those things to SG-1.

As they made their way through the school they met more than a few students who regarded with them with curiosity before moving on. What Jack couldn't help but notice was that while most of them wore a school uniform some were clad in what looked like medieval like armor. Those that were armored also carried weapons with them, some were easily recognizable as such, others looked more akin to the form of the red box that Ruby's scythe took in its more compact form. Although what really got his attention were those that looked like they had some form of animal trait, unfortunately he didn't get a good look so he couldn't say for certain, but he filled the information away from later, like he did with most he was seeing in this place.

Not for the first time he wondered just how advanced this world was, and if its people or its technology could help the SGC in its war against the Goa'uld. However before he got the chance to ponder further they had already stepped into the elevator that would bring them to, from what he understood, the headmasters office. He was pleasantly surprised when the elevator practically shot up the tower, not like the horribly slow one they got at the SGC.

During their brief ride to the top of the tower Ruby was nervously wringing her hands. Not that he could blame the kid, from what he still could remember from school visiting the principal was never fun. Only this time she wouldn't just face the headmaster but the stern Professor beside her and a General as well.

When the doors opened he and the rest of SG-1 were surprised by the interior of the office. They seemed to be just beneath a giant clockwork, the glass in the ceiling practically made the entire mechanism visible, while the windows in the walls granted them a beautiful view of the surrounding area.

Though as beautiful as the view was, his gaze focused on the two people who were already in the office far more than what lay behind the window. The figure in the centre, who stood behind the desk, had the looks of a middle aged man with silver hair, sharp features and shaded glass spectacles. He wore an unzipped black suit over an equally black vest and a green shirt, the man returned the scrutiny with a taking look of his own.

The man to his left side though simply screamed military with his disciplined bearing. The man stood as straight as humanly possible and had the same kind of look in his eyes that O'Neill had seen countless of times before in higher ranking officers, something he had always associated with the burdens of command.

In comparison to his companion he wore white overcoat, followed by a grey undercoat, a black sweater, decorated by red necktie, though the thing O'Neill decided to fill away for later was the fact that the man wore a white glove on his right hand, but not on his left. A possible injury, something he could perhaps exploit should things go south.

"Glynda?" The man behind the desk asked the blonde teacher beside him. "Why have you brought Miss Rose and these four guests with you?"

"Professor Ozpin, these four trespassed upon the school grounds in the Emerald Forest where they were attacked by Grimm… which led to Miss Rose intervening and rescuing them from the attack."

The man now identified as Ozpin raised a black eyebrow at that. "Truly, and what reason could they have to intrude upon school grounds?"

Without giving them a chance to answer for themselves Glynda replied. "They claim… to come from another planet, and thus would possess no knowledge of the danger or laws that would ensure that they wouldn't intrude."

"And you believed them?" The white clad man asked and sent SG-1 a distrustful glare. "Why?"

"I am not saying that I believe them." Glynda refuted without missing a beat. "But Miss Rose's account of the events convinced me enough to give them a chance to explain themselves."

"Then by all means, please do so." Ozpin said and gestured to Jack and the rest of SG-1. "If nothing else it should be a fascinating story."

"Thanks." Jack replied and nodded once at Ozpin and at the other man who had to be General Ironwood. "We come from a planet called Earth, me and my team-"

"My team and I." Daniel interrupted quietly under his breath which earned him a glare from his superior, an eyeroll from Major Carter and not even a raised eyebrow from Teal'c.

"As I was saying, my team and I are called SG-1 and are sent to various planets in hopes to establish peaceful relations with other people." Jack explained as best he could.

"Is there a way for you to prove your claims? Otherwise you are wasting our time." General Ironwood stated bluntly, although Jack could understand the skepticism.

"Well if we do not send a signal back home in roughly twenty minutes then they will try to get in contact with us." Samantha said calmly. "If you could get someone to the Stargate to verify its activation we could also ask our superiors to sent a first contact package… which would hopefully enough to convince you."

"I am sorry but I fear I am not familiar with the term Stargate. Would you be so kind as to elaborate on it?" Ozpin requested gently and took a sip from his coffee cup.

After exchanging a quick look with her superior Carter began to explain. "The Stargate is what we use to travel between worlds. It has the shape of a ring and once a connection is established it allows one directional matter transport." The Major explained although she kept it brief.

"I see, and where would we find this Stargate?" Ozpin asked curiously as he shared a glance with his two… colleagues.

"The Stargate is right where Professor Goodwitch picked us up. We were searching for the activation mechanism on this side, when those Grimm attacked us." Jack answered with a small shrug.

"I see… Miss Rose if you would be so kind and give us your version of events?" Ozpin requested with a small smile as his, and every other adults, gaze focused on the clearly uncomfortable girl. As requested Ruby began to tell them her version of what happened, although Jack had trouble keeping up with the face paced manner of speaking she seemed to exhibit when nervous.

"Thank you, Miss Rose. If you would be so kind as to notify the rest of your team that you have a mission? I would like you to be there should this Stargate become active as our guests claim." Ozpin told the girl who looked giddy at the chance to both get out of the office and to do something she probably saw as a chance to prove herself.

"Of course, Professor Ozpin." Ruby replied without missing a beat and practically flew into the elevator. The moment its doors closed they all heard something that sounded suspiciously like the young girl screaming. "Go Team RWBY!"

"Are you certain that it is wise to send first years in this potentially dangerous situation?" Goodwitch asked lowly and locked gazes with Ozpin.

"I have complete trust in miss Rose and her team, furthermore if what our guests claim is true then we have to ensure that as little people as possible are aware of this. There are those who would use this to their advantage." Ozpin told her neutrally, although Jack still got the feeling that there was more to Ozpin's answer that he could see. "As for you, assuming that you are not lying, what would you ask of the people of Remnant?"

"Nothing they wouldn't be willing to." Daniel was quick to reassure them. "As Jack said we are peaceful explorers and would like to ensure cultural and technological exchange between our people."

"I am afraid that I can't promise you something like that." Ozpin said with a gentle smile. "This is bigger than just the kingdom of Vale, or Atlas. All of Remnant is affected by this… so if your claims are true I will contact the other headmasters so that they may speak to their ruling councils of their respective kingdoms."

"Are you certain that they will agree to a combined operation such as this?" Ironwood asked with a concerned frown. "I fear that this may cause unnecessary disputes between our nations."

"I can understand your concern James, I even share it to a degree, but I am certain that we can find common ground." Ozpin replied and took another sip from his mug. "In fact, I would suggest that if possible we transport this Stargate to Atlas. I am certain that you could find a fitting installation, I know I am not comfortable with the idea of hiding it beneath my school."

"It is possible once I know more about what I am dealing with." Ironwood conceded and turned his blue eyes on Jack. "Although I would like to know what dangers await us should we agree to any kind of alliance with you."

"I am not gonna lie, not everybody out there is gonna be happy to see you guys with us or on your own." Jack said with a small grimace. "On the top of that list are the Goa'uld… basically snake like parasites that take over your body and have an ego the size of this tower…. We are currently at war with them, and thus need every advantage we can get."

"Your honest does you credit. However this will be just one of many things we will have to discuss with our respective councils, should we verify your claims." The General replied and looked, if possible, even sterner than before. "Is Team RWBY already in position?"

"They should be in position by now." Glynda told him him and pulled out her own handheld computer. "Team RWBY, report."

"Nothing yet, Professor." Rubys voice answered nervously from the device.

"What are we even doing here?" Muttered another one. "You still haven't told us what this is all about."

"This ringy dingy is supposed to… do something." Was the defensive reply. "If it does in the next few minutes the guys I found are aliens if not they are liars."

"And when do we know that it did what it is… supposed to do?" A third and in this case more composed voice asked.

"Uhh…" Ruby fell silent for a moment. "Professor Goodwitch, what is this thing supposed to do?"

"Just tell them to stay away from the Stargate. Once it activates it emits a burst of unstable energy before it forms the wormhole. This burst will disintegrate anything it comes into contact with so it is imperative for them to stay clear of it." Samantha jumped in and walked closer to the blonde professor. "Once it is activated the wormholes surface will similiar to a pool of water. However you cannot walk through, the matter transportation is only one way."

"Team RWBY did you get all of that?" Glynda chose to ask, after all it was her duty to ensure the safety of her students to the best of her ability.

"Stay clear of the Stargate and don't walk through." Ruby replied dutifully.

"Stargate, huh? Well it certainly has a nice _ring_ to it, eh eh? Guys?" A fourth voice said with a chuckle only to get ignored by virtually everyone. "Hey something is happening."

SG-1 heard the familiar sound of a vortex forming through the device in Goodwitch's hand. "The Stargate just went kawoosh!" Ruby exclaimed a moment later. "Its pretty!"

"Focus you dunce." One of the previous voices said. "Professor Goodwitch, the Stargate seems to work exactly as described."

"Thank you, Miss Schnee." Was the blonde haired professors reply as she looked at Jack. "If you are able to contact your people from here, now would be an appropriate time to request this first contact package you talked about."

He nodded once at her before he lifted the radio to his lips. "General, here is Colonel O'Neill. We have made contact with the locals, they are understandably sceptical so if you could just sent a package through the Stargate so that we can all get along… that would be great."

"Understood Colonel, sending first contact M.A.L.P ASAP." General Hammond answered with a sigh. They were forced to wait for a few more minutes as their people in the SGC prepared the M.A.L.P for its mission.

"They sent some sort of robot." The calm and quiet voice from earlier reported.

"That's a M.A.L.P." O'Neill explained calmly. "They should have included some basic information about our world as well as a way for you to view them. I hope that's good enough." The last part was said just with the tiniest hesitation, fearing that this still could get ugly.

"Well, it is good enough for me. Or at least good enough to let you return home through this gate while we study these information. If that is to your satisfaction?" Ozpin remarked and raised a single eyebrow in a manner that was eerily similar to Teal'c.

"Good enough for me." Jack shot back without missing a beat. "Eh… if you would be so kind as to send someone who makes sure that we don't get mauled while we look for the control device on this end?"

"Team RWBY will ensure your safety and will afterwards be extracted together with your... M.A.L.P." Ironwood told him with a small nod. "We should schedule our next contact though… although I am uncertain if a day on your planet has the same length as one of our own or vice versa."

O'Neill thought for a moment before he removed the clock on his wrist. "Not sure if I can help you there, but I figure you need sometime to relocate the gate to a safe installation… so how about this. You see these three letters? They represent one of our twelve months, so how about this when the month after the next one begins we'll just contact you through the radio in the M.A.L.P and see if you got time to talk, sounds fair?"

"That sounds… agreeable." Ironwood muttered deep in thought as he took the watch from O'Neill.

"Indeed." Ozpin was quick to agree before he directed his gaze towards Professor Goodwitch. "Glynda if you would be so kind and return our guests weaponry and bring them to their Stargate."

"Of course." The female professor said and turned to SG-1. "Please, follow me." Perhaps it was just O'Neills imagination but for him the way back to the gate seemed far more relaxed than the other way around. He welcomed the slight shudder of the VTOL as it landed in the area the locals called the Emerald Forest and its door swung open to reveal… four teenage girls from which one was Ruby and the others only slightly older.

One was clad almost entirely in white while the one next to her seemed to prefer black, and the last unknown wore brown leather clothes with yellow highlights. He wasn't sure what to make of them, but all four of them were armed so he assumed that they were probably just as good at murdering monsters as Ruby was.

"Hey." Ruby said and waved at them. Her team didn't seem quite as enthusiastic to see them but they still greeted SG-1 politely and mustered them with some curiosity.

Under their watchful eyes they searched every possible hiding spot for a DHD, until they found it at last almost directly under their nose in the form of an inconspicuous looking pedestal. Or rather Ruby found it when she was swinging her scythe around in boredom and happened to cut of the stone that hid it.

"Huh, good find… Ruby." O'Neill told her and fought against his instinct which told her to call her kid. His response was a beaming smile from the young girl while Daniel got to work. "Take care, all of you, alright?"

"Alright." Ruby chirped happily and waved at them as they made their way to into the wormhole. "See ya." Jack O'Neill didn't know if he would see her again, but a small part of him hoped that he would, even if only to see that the innocent girl was alright.

 **Endnotes:**

 _ **Nomad-117:**_ _So that happens when you watch Stargate before getting in the mood for a RWBY marathon… good to know. I am honestly not quite sure what I exactly thought when writing this but hopefully you guys enjoyed it at least a little bit… Until next time. See ya._

 _ **PS:**_ _In case you are wondering why SG-1 was powerless against the Grimm… well I figured the people of remnant fought against them with aura and semblance and still faced extinction only after they found dust could cause enough damage to found their kingdoms. So basically if you don't have dust but aura you have a hard time, if you have neither… you are screwed. At least that's my theory._


End file.
